1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a promotion method and system for promoting sales of merchandise by issuing points upon sale of merchandise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally in promotions of specific merchandise, often points are issued upon each merchandise sale, and the purchaser of the above merchandise collects points and exchanges them for a prize or other reward.
Here the issuing of points may be performed by stamping or magnetically recording cards possessed by each purchaser, or by affixing seals to the merchandise, with purchasers collecting these seals.
However, when using cards, the cards must be manufactured and distributed in advance, and when affixing seals to merchandise, seals must be affixed to all the merchandise for which points are to be awarded, demanding considerable cost and labor from the vendor.
Further, if cards are used the purchaser must carry a card, and if seals are used the purchaser must collect seals and affix them to a base and manage them.
Particularly when collecting seals affixed to merchandise which is not always brought home, such as beverages purchased from vending machines, either the seals alone must be brought home, or the base for mounting seals must always be carried on one's person. And in order to receive a service for points, a card or a base with seals affixed must be mailed to the vendor or similar action taken, requiring substantial time and cost.
As described above, when issuing points by affixing seals to merchandise, substantial labor is demanded of both the vendor and the purchaser for processing of points. When adding points for cards possessed by purchasers, it is difficult for vending machines to issue points, and it is also difficult to accommodate nation-wide promotions sponsored by the manufacturer of the above merchandise.
In either of these cases, considerable labor is required of the promotion sponsor for the recovery and totaling of points.